20 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Salut salut !  
J'espère que vous allez bien ! On est déjà le 20, vous vous rendez compte ?! J'ai la pression pour terminer en beauté les derniers OS là )  
Aujourd'hui un nouveau Teen Wolf, sur Scott et Liam cette fois ) Totalement dans l'ambiance de Noël cette fois ^^  
Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir :D  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous 3 

oOo 

Scott se redressa sur un coude, tentant de deviner l'origine du bruit qui l'avait tiré de son demi sommeil. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et à la lueur provenant de la rue et passant à travers les rideaux mal tirés, détailla sa chambre. Ils avaient passé la journée à décorer la maison avec Liam ainsi que sa mère qui les avaient rejoints dès qu'elle était sortie du travail. Un immense sapin se dressais maintenant fièrement dans le salon, tandis que la porte d'entrée s'ornait enfin d'une couronne de houx. Sa chambre avait hérité de deux guirlandes, une verte et une rouge, de plusieurs boulles clochettes, dont une à la poignée de sa porte qui tintinnabulait joyeusement dès que quelqu'un entrait, ainsi que d'une grosse étoile dorée pendu à la fenêtre. Il pouvait entendre en bas le bruit de la télé que regardait sa mère, mais ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait réveillé.

Le bruit se répéta.

Il provenait de son béta assoupi à ses côtés dans le lit qui marmonnait dans son sommeil, le visage détendu. Scott s'attendri en le regardant dormir ainsi. Il se rallongea et le pris dans ses bras, rassuré. En effet, au début de leur relation Liam faisait des cauchemars à répétition, plus ou moins violents, la plupart dus à la chute qu'il avait failli faire avant sa transformation. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que leur histoire avait commencée. Un jour, il avait remarqué les traits tirés et le visage pale de son bêta, et après une discussion assez compliquée, ce dernier avait fini par lui avouer ses problèmes de sommeil. Alors sans trop savoir pourquoi, Scott l'avait invité à dormir chez lui le soir même. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire mon son instinct d'alpha lui soufflait de s'occuper de son bébé loup. Sans grande surprise Liam avait fait un cauchemar. Scott s'était réveillé, l'avait réconforté puis lui avait fait passer le reste de sa nuit dans son lit. Et Liam était revenu passer la nuit, plusieurs fois. Scott était allé chez lui aussi. Ces moments ensemble leur avis permis de faire connaissance, d'apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Puis Kira avait quitté Scott, et Liam l'avait soutenu, presque plus que Stiles. Les cauchemars de Liam avaient ensuite diminué, jusqu'à disparaitre. Mais ils avaient continué à dormir ensemble, sous le regard à la fois amusé et protecteur de Mélissa Malcom qui semblaient avoir compris ce qu'il se passait bien avant eux même.

Leur premier baiser avait eu lieu à Halloween, alors qu'ils se préparaient pour la fête organisée chez Lydia. Liam s'attaquait au maquillage de Scott, et ce dernier s'était rapproché, un peu plus que nécessaire et l'avait embrassé, doucement, rapidement, mais un baiser quand même. Passé un rapide instant de flottement, qui avait inquiété l'alpha, un magnifique sourire avait illuminé visage du plus jeune, qui s'était empressé de lui rendre son baiser.

Allongé dos contre torse, ses doigts jouant avec les cheveux en bataille de l'autre, Scott souris à se souvenir, et embrassa affectueusement le sommet du crâne se son bébé loup. Celui-ci grogna avant d'ouvrir un œil, étonné.

« Oh. Je me suis endormis. »

L'alpha rigola doucement devant sa mine déconfite.

« Décorer la maison a été plus fatiguant que prévu. » le taquina-t-il.

« C'est surtout qu'on est si bien comme ça, au chaud… » répondit son copain en lâchant un petit soupire de bien-être.

Il commença à gigoter pour se lover un peu plus contre son amant avant de s'immobiliser en plein geste, l'air surpris.

« Qui va-t-il ? » s'enquit Scott, intrigué.

« Ecoute dehors. »

« Ben quoi, il n'y a rien. Le bruit bizarre venait de la télé en bas. »

« Non mais justement, il n'y a aucun bruit ! D'habitude y a toujours un chien ou une voiture. »

Et s'en plus attendre, le jeune homme s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, créant un appel d'air froid qui fit frissonner le plus âgé.

« Mais laisse, on verra demain. Revient il fait froid. » gémi-t-il de façon peu virile en s'enroulant sous la couette.

Il reçut en toute réponse un petit couinement excité.

« Scott, il neige ! »

A ce cris, l'interpellé se rua à son tour vers la fenêtre, toute frilosité oubliée. En effet, la neige s'était mise à tomber à gros flocon depuis le début de la soirée et un fin manteau blanc recouvrait déjà l'extérieur. Toutes les imperfections avaient été gommée, ensevelit sous cette blancheur immaculée qui tombait sans bruit, enfouissant la rue sous une ouate légère. Les troncs et ramures des arbres ressortaient en détails, tandis qu'à intervalle régulier des paquets tombaient des branches, accompagné par le murmure des bois frottant les uns contre les autres. A la lueur des lampadaires, les flocons virevoltaient doucement, effectuant une danse tout aussi hypnotisant que féérique. Liam sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, accompagné d'un souffle chaud près de son oreille, là où Scott venait de poser son menton. Il croisa ses mains avec celles de son amant, et ils restèrent longtemps positionnés ainsi à regarder la ville disparaitre sous ses habits de Noël, ses bijoux colorés suspendus aux façades éclairants de milles éclats cette nuit blanches. Demain, les cris et les rires de joies des enfants les tireraient du sommeil dès le petit matin, mais pour l'instant cette magie leur appartenait, seuls spectateurs de cet enchantement naturel.


End file.
